The Knack Of Nature
by bugandbees
Summary: What happens when put an eevee with strange powers, 4th wall breaking,and a pinch of bidoof bashing together? You get this story, that's what! Review please!


**The Knack Of Nature**

Disclaimer:Sadly,I don't own Pokemon,i'm just a kid that writes stories about it when I get bored.

Me:OH HAI!This is going to have more than one chapter and be serious,since I told them it would be. As a safety measure, they should be giving me my sanity pills to make it more serious, although it may have random humor since the thing they don't know is i'm buliding up an immunity..evil laughHm...they should be givin' em to me right about no-writhes in pain as his insanity essence is wiped from his mind and soulOn with the story..tries to be weird some more but all that comes out is perfectly sensible words

Hi! Who am I you ask? "But I never asked anything!" "YES YOU DID!!" I'm Thorn, Thornbert Hunter..I think if it was just Thorn it would be a good name, but Thornbert screws it all up and sounds silly, so everyone calls me Thorn or Hunt..or anything besides that dreaded first name. Anyways, i' m here to tell you a story about MEE! Here we go!

I was born to two loving parents (isn't the author of this SOOOO orginal?), Rose the Leafeon, and Vance the Umbreon.

"HONEY! come here,he's hatching!"said my mother "I'm coming Rose!" said my father.Once I had the first crack in my shell, I hatched quickly, there was a burst of light and i rolled out,the light when a pokemon hatches is because it's using the energy pent up inside from the yolk to blast itself out. I laugh at how much easier it is for pokemon, baby chickens take forever to hatch, and live birth..id rather not talk about it. When I stopped rolling, they right away noticed something different about me. "Look at the tip of his tail Rose,it's green!"He was right, the tip was pale green "I also see he's a bit smaller than most, but he's our darling son!" She knew I was a boy because of my scent. Suddenly, the sound of footprints came. My 4 year old brother,12 in eevee years came through the front burrow, since we live in a large hole. His name was Frost, i'm mad he just got Frost and I got my terrible name, but that's besides the point. "He hatched! About time, I was tired of looking at a boring egg for a month."said Frost "Want to help name him champ?"said Dad. "Sure,how about.STEVE! YAH THATS IT!" "No, how about something less humanish, Forest or Vine."said Mom. "No..how about something like Thorn..no wait..THORNBERT!"said Dad.And so,

I got my terrible first name, and that was that. I blindly crawled over to my Mom for some milk, THE END..no wait..that's not right..

4 years later

Frost was now a strong Glaceon, and excellent at making ice cream.to boot. He was a little fat,but talking about his weight would have you worse off than an hoppip in a charizard's mouth.I was now of course 3,and still an Eevee.By now,the green on my tail had deepened to an emerald green,and my mane was becoming a pale green,only the deepest fur was still white,otherwise the tone seemed to get a little darker each day.I had been taken to all sorts of doctors,but they all said i was just fine,if not a little smaller than most.Then came my "gift".It was weird,at first plants seemed to jiggle or bend when i concentrated on them,but i quickly decided to keep that hidden so i wouldnt be spending my whole life stared at by everyone as I made plants move.I thought I got it from my mom,but leafeon only used grass type moves,not make plants move and twirl.Ater 3 weeks of discovering this,i'd learned that i could make plants grow when there was no seed to start with,and i could use vines to pick up some heavy objects,like boulders and logs.Whenever i used my power,my eyes would glow green,it brought no pain at all,in fact,i felt happy when I used my powers..at least until i over exert myself and get a headache..I could also shoot solar power from my mouth,eyes,and front paws,but if there wasn't any sun i'd often be left standing on a relatively large patch of dead ground. I had a nice place to train,it was a secluded clearing with plenty of plant life and a small stream,often i just liked to lay down and soak up the sun here,and train hard.I could only use my ability for about 10 minutes,then rest for 15 at first,but i built up the strength to go for half an hour and only need 10 minutes to rest..more or less,depending on what i was doing excatly.But my ability wasnt going completely unnoticed,before i had been small and thin,but now i had grown and i was getting more muscular.Sometimes i would even prank my brother,making vines pop out of nowhere and pull his tail with suprising strength..he though there was a Haunter floating around...Lol..I was really liking my new ability..until things changed one day..

"Mom,can i go to Rain's place for a bit?"I said "Sure Thorn,just be back by dinner,it's ratata kabobs tonight!" I drooled against my will,i loved how my mom made those things..so juicy and warm...ok,so lets stop talking about my carnivourous instinct and get back with the story..Rain was my best friend,_who happens to be a girl...a pretty girl.With her smile..and her cute nose..and her big sparkly eyes..NO I DON'T LIKE LIKE HER!..welll.Maybe a little..But that's besides the pont_!Rain lived a few trees down,in a burrow that was among the roots of a massive tree.We first met each other when we were both only 3 months old,and her small,curious mind made her chase a beautifly all the way to my house..or burrow..whatever..She tumbled in after a clumsy trip over a tree root,and we quickly became friends.We played for an hour until her parents came,a Flareon named Dan and a Vaporeon named Mimi.I was a little sad when she left,and a little angry her parents were yelling at her so much,but i was too young to know how to do anything more violent then knock something over.But my dad's wagging tail made me forget that soon. Within a month,she was back though,chasing a butterfree that time.We played again,and she was once again scolded and brought back by her parents.But not before we were invited to dinner by her parents,despite the commotion.

I arrived at Rain's den quickly,it wasn't far at all.I just walked right in,and was warmly greeted by her mom.She told me Rain was practicing her Water Gun in her room..That was her very reason for being called Rain,her pretty,azure water gun..OH great,there i go talking about how much i lo..i mean..umm..yeah..anyways..nevermind..I wlaked calmly to her room,where she warmly greeted me."How's your green fur going Thorn?" said Rain.._"her voice was so pretty..ARGH NO ITS JUST A VOICE THORN!!"_I thought Anyway.. "Not so great Rain,it comes back every time it's cut..the plant thing is cool though"_I had told her long ago about my little gift..I couldnt resist telling a pretty friend everything..I mean um..friend..i never said pretty...DARN YOU BUGANDBEES_! "Wha?I dont make you,everything I type is exactly what you think,feel,and want to say" "Meh..." Anyways..back to the story.. "Yeah.My fur keeps coming back bluer than ever." Oh yeah..forgot to tells yah..her fur is blue._Just another reason whys she so pre-OK!I REALLY HAVE TO STOP THINKING THIS_!.. and she can control water..Her parents only know she can use water gun,when really,she almost has better control over her power than me.She can make ice form too..which has me a bit jealous..Anyways..We went outside to play,finding a shocking amount of amusement in playing with a stick out in a clearing a ways away,which i made dance about a bit in mid air,which made Rain smile her beautiful.."_Good Arceus I gotta stop that!Anyway.."_Suddenly,there was a loud scream from the east,and it sounded like someone our age.We ran for Rain's parents,but the door had become frozen shut. I tried to use dig after much trial and error with the door,but before i could even scrape off a little topsoil i felt an amzingly brilliant burst of pain in my legs,momentarily paralyzing me and making me fall over."THORN!" shouted Rain with a large amount of worry."Thorn,please,get up!"she cried "Im trying hard.."i said "Not hard enough! Let me help you!" "Rain,im not being carried by yo-"I was cut off as Rain began to speak "Who said anything about that?Suddenly I could see her breath,and she came up and licked me on my cheek.It was colder than a regice's hug,but that didnt stop me from feeling a surge of heat and feeling all giddy inside.I was about to stand up,but i decided to try something first.I pretended to still be in pain,and putting fake pain in my voice i said "Thanks,but could you do that one more time". She gave me a funny little look,making me afraid it wouldn't work,but eventually I got licked again,and got up before I was caught."Why can't we get in?" I said,quickly recovering from the cold yet warm feeling,and trying my hardest to hide the smile on my face "I don't know,but looks like your house is pretty bad too." I looked over,praising the eyesight of the eevee species,and saw my door was also frozen. "What's going on?" I said "I don't know..but im a bit scared.." said Rain,she was about as useless as pidgey droppings when scared,so I just groaned,but stopped complaining in an instant when she whimpered a little and snuggled into my fur a bit.I enjoyed the moment,but seeing she needed comfort,I told her we'd get to the bottom of it and we'd be fine.She snuggled a bit longer,until she realized what she was doing and quickly jumped away from me. "Anyways..we'd better get to that screaming..Heheheheh.." she said

We quickly went over to the source of the screams,and saw a terrible sight.A tiny,sobbing Poochyena was struggling in the huge mouth of a Carnivine,with it's Mightyena mother already dead,seeds stuck firmly in her skin. A/N:I've made carnivine a pokemon that lays seeds on others to feed it's babies when they germinate. Thorn:Just liek an Ariados Hawk Beedril! Me:Oh..we have tarantula hawk wasps...

We gsped at the sight,and Rain used the best Water Gun on the carnivine,but to no avail."Hmm..two more little snacks have come along..the green furred one looks good..but the blue one looks a little fattening..." said the carnivine,spitting out the poochyena hard against the ground,unconcious,and speaking in a voice so frigid a Glalie would get frostbite from it."ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT?" said Rain,an inferno showing up in her normally beautiful ice blue ey-GOTTA STOP THAAAT!Anyways.."So what if I am,Chubbo,I may be hungry,but weight's a thing to be watched..a lesson you obviously haven't learned." Before Rain could totally explode,the Carnivine started to wrap her up in a sereies of vines,so she couldn't do a thing, making rude comments about her weight the whole time.I watched with rage coursing through my veins,getting angrier by the second. Then I lost it. I tackled and scratched and bit at the poor carnivine,every ounce of my focus was on tearing it apart.When i was done,i jumped off, still angrier than a tauros with a red blindfold on, only to see it use synthesis and piece itself back together and completely fix it's cuts and wounds. "You freakish weed!" I shouted out,enraging the Carnivine,which proceeded to shoot a Solarbeam,the bright morning sun making it almost instantaneous. I got blasted into a tree, and felt blinding pain as the blinding solar blast pounded against me. But surely something so hot would burn my fur..so why didn't it? Then it hit me. I could control plants. And that caterpie-chewed dandelion was nothing but a plant. I gritted my teeth through it, it wasn't too bad after the start, that Carnivine was actually pretty weak...Ok so it hurt..a lot..and i screamed..kind of alot..BUT ANYWAYS My eyes glowed the brightest green as the Solarebeam ended and my rage and pain grew even more. I concentrated on the Carnivine, and just what I planned happened.She suddenly couldn't control herself, but I sure as heck could. I made her ready a solar beam,but this time,she closed her mouth and didn't release. The Solarbeam was getting brighter and brighter,and the Carnivine was starts to blacken from the intense heat within itself. Then I realized what I was going to do. I didn't want to kill. I wanted to protect. At the last second, I made the Carnivine reease it at the ground, sending it flying away, and creating an explosion that knocked all three of us backwards, the third one being the young poochyena. We flew into a huge tree, and I just sat, exhausted. I mustered the last of my energy to free Rain,now unconcious,due to the fact the vines had mildly posionous spikes. She seemed to be in more of deep sleep than anything,so I was pretty sure she would be ok. I then summoned a pile of leaves under the Poochyena so it wouldnt be too cold or uncomfortable during it's "nap".

Rain's P.O.V

"Where am I...Ugh..why does my head hurt...AND WHERE'S THAT WEIGHT NOTICING CARNIVINE!" I said, my voice so cold my spit was literally frezing,so i was spitting icicles. "Awake I see" said Thorn, he looked dirty and tired, with a weak smile, but a joyful sparkle in his eyes. "_His eyes..so handsome and wonderfully green...Argh, Rain, Stop that, you know he dosen't want you as anything more than a friend!..but it did seem like that second lick to get him back on his feet from the weird paralysis thing was smething he wanted and didn't really need..oh who are you kidding...he dosen't like you like that, Rain!" "_Where's that horrible Carnivine" I said ferociously "Gone.." said Thorn "Thanks for that" I said, admiring his willingness to protect me "That's what friends are for" he said. "I don't know Thorn,the way you were looking,it seemed more than a friendly gesture" said a new voice "Huh? You were awake? For how long?" said Thorn "I woke up not too long after you went crazy and chopped that carnivine like a lettuce head to save your little girlfriend.."said the Poochyena "I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" He said, blushing slightly "_I wish you were though, Thorn..ARGH WHY AM I THNKING THIS. He dosen't need a weakling like me drooling after him! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gotten so hurt!" _I thought "Aww..you DO care don't you Thornbert?"I said "DON'T CALL ME THAT"said Thorn,his eyes glowing a malevolent green "Th-th-th-THORNBERT?OMA!(oh my arceus...lol..)BWAHAHAHAHA!snort giggle cackle LOLOLOLOLOL(don't ask me how they know chatroom abbreviations..seriously..don't..I don't know myself.. )"said the Poochyena,his face looked ready to split in half as he howled and snorted "**YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FURRY,BLACK BERRY HOLE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN MUTT!!**"said Thorn darkly,fur bristling more than overgrown jolteon fur.

He REALLY hated that name, "ok"said the poochyena,shrinking back smaller than a dwarf newborn diglett (can't see what poochyena said? Says ok, k?) "Ooooh buurned" I said, laughing "Oh shaddup"said the Poochyena, obviously trying to regain composure. "So,what happened with you and that carnivine..that..teRRIBLE...eye twitch WEIGHT NOTICING...severe eye twitch CARNIVVVINE!" I said, as Thorn started to try and restrain me "Well,me and my mom were talking a walk, when all the sudden that carnivine jumped out and yelled something about Lord Pika's orders..Then it atacked us..mom tried to fight it, but it killed her before she could do a thing..I tried to run home,but the Seal (seal not Seel) was already placed"Said Poochyena, starting to whimper and cry. "There there...do you want to come with us? The more the merrier!"I said "Ok..name's Nickeli by the way"said Nickeli "Soo..Nickeli..who's Lord Pika?" I asked "OMG NO RAIN DON'T DO IIIT!" said Thorn, with panic in his voice "Wha?" I said "DON'T AASSSK, IT MIGHT BE THE PLOT!"he said "Oh good Arceus Thorn,this isn't a fanfic dreamed up by a kid! JEEZ!"I said "I guess your right.."he said "So,who's Lord Pika?" asked Thorn.

"The very thing that allows Pokemon to exist, a being that even Arceus must bow down to."said Nickeli,dead seriousness in his voice "How is he the mastermind behind Pokemon?" I asked "Before poekmon existed, legends have it he was just a single dark soul, the only thing in existance. His first creation was Arceus,meant to be nothing more than a pawn. But Arceus was too much for him, he stopped him, sealing him away in another dimension, until his enternal soul and power would slowly rot away over millions of years, and he would then be cursed to be a normal pichu. But it seems there are dark times upon us. He's free, even though only a tiny fraction of his power is left, the legends say he's much more than a normal Pikachu...and this time, Arceus can not stand up to him"Said Nickeli "So..basically, Bugandbees has created some ultra powered, viciously adorable villian for us to eventually defeat?" said Thorn with sarcastic excitement. "WHo's Bugandbees?"said Nickeli "What a load of Tauros crap.." said Thorn.

"And i'm guessing the Seal you were talking about earlier was why we couldnt get in our homes either,huh Nickeli?"I said "Yep yep yep..but whoever is inside during the seal..can't be saved.."Said Nickeli "You mean.." I said, trying to prevent tears and voice cracks in vain. "Yes. We're all orphans now..." said Nickeli, as tear slowly started down his face,like an ice ball attack, steadily intensifying into all out bawling. The crying was contagious, we sat and mourned for hours until we were all dried out "I'm hungry now.." said Thorn "That's just like you, with your metabolism too fast for your stomach" I said "Im a simple Eevee with simple needs.."said Thorn "And those needs may soon be satisfied my friend"said Nickeli, giving a malevolent stare to a plump bidoof "It dosen't seem right..can't we just find a berry tree"I said "I feel something Rain..something scary..It feels like I know something's dying" said Thorn "Your right...The trees..the plants..they're dying...the legends are true..Lord Pika is tainting the landscape" said Nickeli. "How is it spreading so fast"I asked "I dunno Rain,but im HUNGREH!"said Nickeli "So it's be nice and starve,or catch ourselves an overweight rodent.." said Thorn" "..but..but..It dosen''t seem right..but IT'S GOONA FEEL SO GOOD!"I said, as my empty stomach worked together with my instincts to elliminate all feeling of pity for the bidoof. The poor thing was helpless as we started after it, I almost wanted to laugh as it shot a pathetic water gun that never made it to us althoguh we were sprinting TOWARDS it at top speeds (please forgive me if you like bidoof..I just wanted to make a bidoof look bad..don't worry,my next target is planned to be a pikachu..if you also love piakchu..sowwie) "Did you hear something guys?"said Thorn,now eating our fresh kill. "Nope" said Nickeli and I.

--

SO HOW DID YA LIEK IT? I somewhat like it..but i need your opinion..good,bad,terrible,awesome,stupid,dull,strange?C'mon, review, tell me everything...especiallyhowawesomeiam! And you should also notice that only Thorn knows of my existance,and the fact he's not a real Eevee Thorn:Sadly.. Me:Aww,c'mon,maybe your ability to listen in on the thoughts of the guy that put your little reality into motion could become helpful to the plot later Thorn:I guess so.. Me:it aslo helps in another way,now you don't have to worry about me telling Rain how much you lo- Thorn:OK THAT'S ENOUGH!


End file.
